Ron FanFic
by McFly-Lover101
Summary: umm, not quite sure how its going to end...only up to writing 2b nd chapter so, um its about Ron Weasly from harry potter and i hope you like it!


**Harry Potter FanFic ~Ron**

Chapter 1

I stepped off the train and into the busy terminal, I walked off to a spot that wasn't as crowded, put down my bags and searched for my cousin, Hermione. I wasn't looking long, when she came bounding up to me. Even though we are cousins, we are super close, my parents died when I was young and I moved in with Hermione and it escalated from there, but now, she invited me to come stay with her at Hogwarts for the winter. When I got the letter, I was ecstatic; I packed my bags right away and got on the first train out here. Over the past few years that she has been at Hogwarts she has wrote me so many letters, I kept them all, but she told me all about her friends and everything, I feel like I know the place already. Once we were at Hogwarts she helped me into the room I was going to be living in while I was here, it was the same room that she was in. It was communal, but I didn't care.

"So, why don't you settle in here, and I'll come get you after. I just need to talk to a few people first. Kay?" she said  
"Uhh, sure. I probably won't leave this room though. Knowing me, I'll probably just get lost. Ha ha!" I said laughing. She giggled, nodded and left the room. I sat down on my bed and turned to my suitcase. I had no idea what to bring, so I sort of packed my whole wardrobe, and half of my room. I walked over to the set of draws that Hermione said I could use, with my suitcase and started packing my things away. I wasn't there long when there was a knock on the door, and since I was the only one in the room I walked over to the door. I opened the door to one of the cutest boys I had ever seen. He had deep blue eyes and red hair that came down to his jaw bone. He was gorgeous.

"Hey, is Hermione here?" he asked, I was still staring when I realized that he was talking. I quickly snapped out of my daze and answered him.  
"No, sorry. She went, somewhere, but if you want to tell her something I could take a message. I promise I won't forget!" I joked, he laughed  
"Oh, that's ok, I'm meant to be meeting her soon anyway, so I'll just tell her then." I nodded as he went to turn, but he stopped "Are you new here?" he asked  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
"I just haven't seen you 'round before."  
He looked like he wanted to talk to me more. "Hey, do you want to come in? No-one else is here," I asked. He thought for a minute, which I thought was super cute.  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he said, I stepped back and opened the door wider so he could come in.

He walked in and sat on Hermione's bed, I looked over to him while I sat on my bed, which was directly opposite hers.

"So, how do you know Hermione, anyway?" I asked him  
"We're friends. How do you know her?" he asked, emphasising the 'you'  
"She's my cousin. She invited me here for the winter," I told him, a wave of realization washed over his face. I was confused; he must've seen that because he quickly said

"I'm Ron. So, does that make you Sapphire?" I nodded

"Yep, Sapphire Rose Granger. But you can just call me Saph, everyone does," I said smiling, I like my whole name, I think it sounds cool.

"Saph..." he said. OMG! I love the way he says my name. "Cool. I like your name, it sounds awesome," he continued. OMG! He likes my name!

"Aww, well thanks. I like it too, it does sound awesome, ha ha," I laughed. He laughed too, he has the cutest laugh!

"So, what were you doing before I interrupted you?" he asked, I gestured to the draws against the wall,  
"Un-packing my things," I said as I got up and walked back over to the drawers. I turned back to Ron, who was now sitting on my bed, "Do you mind if I finish un-packing?" I asked

"Nope," he said shaking his head, I turned back to the drawer that was still open, and continued packing in my things. Ron and I chatted about random things, like how long he had been here, how he didn't like the uniform, the origin of our names. We kept talking until I had finished emptying my suitcase, I went to sit next to Ron, who was now lying on my bed, but I didn't care. I had just sat down when my cell rang; I fished it out of my pocket and flipped it open. I held it up to my ear

"Hello?"

"Hey Saph, it's me," it was Hermione

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, Ron sat up and looked at me. He mouthed 'who?' I mouthed back 'Hermione' he nodded and layed back down  
"Can you come down to the common room?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Okay, see you in a sec"  
"WAIT!" I shouted  
"What?!?" she asked

"I almost forgot to tell you, Ron is here with me. Just in case you're looking for him,"  
"Oh, okay. Ha! I sent Harry to go find him!" I laughed  
"Okay then, bye" I said, then closed my cell and put it back into my pocket.

I hopped off my bed and pulled Ron up

"Hermione wants us down in the common room, so let's go! Chop, chop!" I said, he laughed as he walked over to the door, he turned back to me

"You don't need anything?" I shook my head and we went downstairs.


End file.
